I'm not done yet!
by Evilkat23
Summary: jeez warriors I just can't stay away. This is the new journey of Barkkit, and Midnightkit. their going to give it all and there will be a few twist and turns along the way.


**Ok, I just can't stay away from the warrior world, so here is the story of Barkkit and Midnightkit's adventures!**

"Stop!" a jet black kit squealed in the Thunderclan nursery. His mother, a smoky gray she-cat with black paws and almost red eyes, had the kit in her grasp and was grooming the struggling kit. "I'm clean! Stop! I am the mighty Midnightstar! And the mighty Midnightstar doesn't need to be groomed!" the kit yowled his green eyes narrowed in thin slits. The other queens in the nursery just chuckled at him. "Smokeycloud, I think he's clean enough" her sister Honeyblossom said as she lightly groomed her own kits.

Honeyblossom's kits where also Redfoot's kits and from the stories Midnightkit had heard Redfoot was related to one of the greatest leaders. Firestar. Everyone in the nursery knew that Midnightkit's role model was Firestar, even though the kit had never even met the bright orange leader.

Honeyblossom, like Smokeycloud, only had two kits, Finchkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat with patches of black, orange, and cream color fur in random places, and Frostkit, a white she-cat with one of her front paws a light silver color and the tip of her tail was also silver. They weren't old enough to play with yet but that didn't bother Midnightkit, he would just play with Barkkit.

Barkkit was his own littermate. She was all brown; except for her paws they were all white, her eyes where a soft yellow, and her claws a dazzling white. She was unusually quiet though, it's not like she couldn't talk or anything, she could but she just chooses not to. It never bothered Midnightkit though he liked it better when she didn't talk.

Finally his mother let him go and he ran. He stopped just a few fox leaps away from his mother and turned to the entrance where Barkkit was. '_That mouse-brain does this every night…'_ he thought as he looked at her. She was lying down at the entrance watching the sun go down. Every night for as long as Midnightkit could remember she would do that. "Barkkit…" Smokeycloud called softly '_oh sure! She's gentle with her!'_ he rolled his eyes as his sister lightly twitched her ears. "Barkkit come here it's time for bed…" slowly she rose to her paws. For a split moment she looked old, older than Sandstorm, the oldest elder in the elder's den. Then the moment passed and she silently trotted up to Smokeycloud.

She sat down and allowed Smokeycloud to groom her. The whole nursery was silent as she did so; Midnightkit sighed "Can I go and see the elders?" he asked as he pointed outside towards the elders den and Smokeycloud shook her head "No, It's time for bed, come on" she said and Barkkit laid down next to Smokeycloud, Midnightkit pouted and grumbled as he walked towards his mother. "I'm Midnightstar!..." he yawned and laid next to Barkkit "…And Midnightstar…Isn't Sleepy…."

Slowly he dozed off and Honeyblossom sighed. "Just like the real Midnightclaw isn't he?" she whispered and Smokeycloud nodded. "Barkkit is almost identical to Barktail…except for the fact that she _can_ talk. Barktail couldn't for the longest time"

"Why won't she talk?" Honeyblossom asked and Smokeycloud shook her head "I don't know…give her time"

"That's what they said about Barktail…" Honeyblossom sighed and shook her head. The memory of her mother still fresh in her mind. "She died bravely" Smokeycloud said in a soft tone, remembering her foster mother. "Who'd thought that it was Silvermist?"

"I knew that she was up to something…." She growled softly then shook her head "It's the past now, Barktail and Midnightclaw are gone but Barkkit and Midnightkit are just beginning" she then gave her kits a loving lick as they slept. Honeyblossom nodded and licked Finchkit's head then yawned "Goodnight Smokeycloud…."

"Goodnight Honeyblossom"

**Xxxx0000oooo0000ooooxxxxxooo o0000oooxxxxx**

Barkkit opened one of her yellow eyes then yawned. Getting up she shook her pelt for any stray pieces of moss stuck to her fur. After done she silently trotted out of the nursery and walked towards the medicine den. Once in the den she walked up to Blacktail who was grooming her black and brown fur. The Tabby she-cat looked at Barkkit and purred. "Hello Barkkit" she said and gave Barkkit a quick ear lick.

Barkkit purred softly and Blacktail went to her herbs. "Is there something you want Barkkit?" she asked her stripped tail lightly twitching. Barkkit walked up to the medicine cat and sat down next to her "What….do medicine…." She trailed off as if she couldn't finish.

"What do medicine cats do?" Blacktail finished and the kit nodded excitedly. Blacktail looked up at the medicine den ceiling thinking for a moment then purred again at the kit. "Ok a medicine cat has one of the most important jobs in the clan, I make sure that all the cats are healthy, I heal the injured and sick" she said and Barkkit tilted her head "that sounds easy!" she scoffed and Blacktail laughed again.

"It sounds easy doesn't it? But in all reality it's not. You see Barkkit you have to deal with all sorts of injuries and sickness and you have to know what one herb does and if it'll that cat or not. You have to deal with a lot of blood and sometimes all you can do isn't enough and that cat will pass away…." Barkkit looked into Blacktail's blue eyes and noticed the sadness glazed in them. The medicine cat then shook her head and smiled at Barkkit. "Did…" the kit started but then looked down at her white paws. "Did what Barkkit?"

"Did a cat die on you?" She asked shyly her yellow eyes wide.

"Oh yes, ask any medicine cat…There was this one she-cat that I watch die before I became Leafpool's apprentice…I was only a kit and I tried to stop her from bleeding, I was young and inexperienced…I'll never forget her"

Barkkit placed a paw on Blacktail's own paw and the she-cat sighed "You should go back to the nursery before Smokeycloud starts to worry" giving the kit a soft push out of the medicine den she let out a sigh "Oh, Barktail….I'm sorry I couldn't save you…."

Barkkit let out a huff and trotted up to the elder's den where Midnightkit was already bugging Rocklash. Her brother was actually on the gray and blue elder's back. "Hello-Urg-Barkkit" Rocklash greeted, cringing as Midnightkit shifted on his back. Sandstorm and Graystripe both slowly perked their ears up then went back to sleep. They were the oldest elders in the den; both saw Firestar's rise and fall. When they would stay awake they would often tell Midightkit stories of Firestar and his greatness. Barkkit wished she could have met him, he sounded nice, to her.

"Midnightkit! Get off! you're hurting me!" Rocklash hissed and Barkkit let out a laugh at what she saw. Her brother was actually lying on the gray-blue elder tabby's head and was tilted so he was staring right into the elder's blue eyes. "You're a wild one, just like your father before you" Barkkit blinked and trotted up to the elder "Who is Tigerstripe's father?" she asked softly. If it was even possible the elder's den got quieter. Tailwind walked over and placed her white tail on Barkkit's shoulders and sighed. "Barkkit…maybe when you get a little older I'll tell you all about Tigerstripe's father and mother" The elder promised.

Midnightkit watched Tailwind then jumped off of Rocklash who sighed happily. "Come on Barkkit lets go and see if Vixensong or Coldfang will play with us!" he said with enthusiasm then ran out of the nursery. Petalface sighed and shook her head "That cat is just like Tigerstripe's father" she said then started to cough. "Easy Petalface, you're still sick" Tailwind told the elder and then turned to Barkkit "Go on…" she said and pushed the kit out of the elder's den.

Barkkit pouted a bit then walked back to the nursery "Hello Barkkit" Honeyblossom greeted warmly as she entered the den. Nodding towards the queen she trotted over towards her mother. Smokeycloud purred then quickly grabbed Barkkit; she then licked Barkkit's back grooming her. She shifted around a bit then laid on her mother's paws allowing her soothing tongue to clean her fur. Slowly she dosed off.

_She looked around not knowing where she was. It was some sort of forest, so dark that she could barely see her own white paws. Flattening her ears she slowly looked around feeling scared and lost. After a few minutes she found herself in a clearing where a big rock sat and on top of that rock was a she-cat. She was a tabby, silver fur and pitch black stripes. Barkkit noticed a horrible scar running across her neck._

"_Hello Barkkit, I am Silvermist and I've been waiting for a long time to meet you…"_


End file.
